In general component positioning methods and systems, which are known from WO-A-98/24291, components are picked up from at least one component pickup position by at least one component placement unit and moved over a distance to a component placement position located on a substrate. A drawback of this known method is the fact that the capacity, i.e., the number of components to be placed per unit time, may be relatively low in some cases, because the total distance to be covered by the component placement unit is relatively great in some cases when a specific number of components need to be placed on the substrate.
Thus, a need exists for a component placement method and system that allows for both higher capacity and speed.